guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allegiance rank
Archived discussion /Archive 1 - through the , game update Last update (13/11) You probably read it; all those rewards have gone up. Especially vanquishing gives a nice ammount of faction. Now I may vanquish faster or slower but I often got a bonus of like 25k(vanquish)+5k(monsters) in 30-40 minutes, meaning roughly 50k faction per hour. Granted, that weekend also was double faction weekend (so it's more like 30k per hour), it's still a lot! Comparing it to HFFF, which - for me - yield about 20k per hour, would suggest that vanquishing is more efficient than HFFF. What's more, with 30k per hour you'd need like 3.5*5*10=175 hours to get to maxed rank! Maybe I'm missing sumthin', but what do you think? 17:58, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I think vanquishing is a pretty cool guy. eh isn't repetitive at all and ain't afraid of anything. :No but seriously, I don't care, I never thought of maxing this title and I'm done with Cantha now. --Alf's Hitman 19:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::If you're not interested, then why bother reacting? Either way vanquishing is nearly as repetitive as several quests, but more varying (so not as boring imo) and - as I tried to state above - more efficient 23:07, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::You asked first. Here, read five lines above. --Alf's Hitman 23:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I think you're correct in that it may be more efficient than various other faction collection methods, but Alf is correct in that vanquishing is boring and repetitive. 23:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::And HFFF wasn't? :P -- 09:17, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Vanquishing Boreas Seabed while under the Luxon blessing can net you a decent 11.8k faction, and is generally a 35-50 minute run depending on spawns. I'd take that any day over the old Luxon HFFF... -- 05:58, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::I recommend you try Mount Qinkai. I've been able to vanquish it consistently in 20-25 minutes and it nets around 11k faction, or about 30k/hr. Leave from Breaker Hollow and use a loose "follow the left wall" route -- there's only one place, just before the end, when you really have to hare off, to get a wide-ranging mob of rot wallows by that pattern OBloodyHell 17:23, 8 January 2009 (UTC)OBloodyHell :::::::Takes me 15 minutes (+/- 2 minutes) to vanquish Drazach Thicket, and the run nets me between 15k and 18k faction per go. This is an easy way to get at least 60k Kurzick faction per hour, and transferred to alliance that nets 120k towards your title. Yep, maxing the Kurzick title within a decent time frame actually looks feasible now. =) 12:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: How the hell do you vanquish the thicket in that time? 200 monsters in 15 mins is a kill rate of about 12 per minute, or 1 every 5 seconds, with the 300 monster spawn and 20mins, then you are looking at 15 per minute or 1 every 4 seconds!!! I really can't see how you can constantly achieve that. ::::::::::I'm in the alliance that owns House Zu Heltzer and we can vanquish Drazach Thicket in about 15-18 mins with 4 600 tanks and 4 smiters. We start from eternal grove in the French European district which is why you probably wouldn't see us normally. You also get a good amount of golds and possibly greens from the bosses.Guild44 20:33, 11 May 2009 (UTC)